The Last Flower
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Iris kuning cerah sempat menyapu pandang ke sekeliling interior toko bunga. Ke mana pun arah tatapan berhenti, selalu jatuh pada laki-laki itu. Di saat yang sama pula, pria bertato tak pernah mengganti arah sorot mata selain pada kembang putih bermahkota kuning cerah. Request by Izumi.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

 _ **Rate: T  
**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Ookurikara x Fem!Tsurumaru**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N: Adaptasi lagu Bunga Terakhir Afgan.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The Last Flower**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Aku minta seikat bakung putih."

"Siap. Seikat bakung putih!"

Iris kuning cerah sempat menyapu pandang ke sekeliling interior toko bunga. Ke mana pun arah tatapan berhenti, selalu jatuh pada laki-laki itu.

Di saat yang sama pula, pria bertato tak pernah mengganti arah sorot mata selain pada kembang putih bermahkota kuning cerah.

Putih suci selayaknya yang pertama menjadi cinta.

Raut wajah tenang laki-laki itu berubah. Alis menukik miring. Rahang mengeras kaku kendati berkali-kali berusaha dikendurkan. Oksigen dihirup dalam-dalam menetralkan gejolak emosi.

Relung hati dilingkupi perasaan bersalah. Apa lagi yang dapat ia harapkan? Semua hanya tinggallah kenangan.

Berdiri di dekat laki-laki itu, Ookurikara. Berdua bersama, bersisian, menunggu pesanan siap. Karbon dioksida dilepas gusar ke udara luar lewat celah bibir. Ookurikara sudah melakukannya berulang kali.

Kendati begitu, nyaris tidak mungkin memutus tiap situasi agar semata-mata cuma menerima bagian senang. Lantaran, ini semua tak hanya soal kesenangan.

Bila ada awal, selalu ada akhir. Ada harapan, ada pula konsekuensi. Ketika konsekuensi datang, semua berakhir. Berakhir lewat bunga. Bunga yang telah layu.

"Silakan, seikat bunga bakung. Harganya 2000 _yen_."

Tanpa serangkaian kata spesial. Ookurikara menerima pesanan beserta sodoran uang pas.

Tsurumaru mengikuti dari belakang.

Wanita itu sama sekali tidak tahu. Bagaimana, dan seberapa besar perjuangan laki-laki itu agar dapat tetap bertindak tenang dalam tiap langkahnya, meski disertai wajah sendu.

Kemudian, dengan sangat lembut, Ookurikara berhati-hati membawa bunga tersebut keluar toko.

Bawah gumpalan kapas menetes lelehan es, pria bertato melangkah memasuki gerbang pemicu kekalutan batin. Berjalan di tanah rumput dalam kesenyapan. Kepala tertunduk dalam, fokus pada jalan sepatak.

Tsurumaru berwajah sendu, muram mengekori.

Atmosfer tidak pernah berbeda, pada tiap waktu di mana Ookurikara dapat menyempatkan diri, membeli bunga, dan datang kemari. Tsurumaru selalu setia menemani.

Paras Tsurumaru diusap gusar. Ada nyeri tidak terkira meradang, namun tanpa disertai robekan kulit ataupun tetesan cairan amis berbau besi.

Melewati aksi menjejaki tanah yang sangat singkat dilandasi kehampaan, Ookurikara mencapai tujuan. Matanya berkedip-kedip aneh, lalu diusap kasar, seperti ada sesak tidak nyaman pada saraf matanya.

Seikat bunga _lily_ layu dienyahkan, penggantinya diletakkan di tempat yang sama dengan sangat hati-hati. Tsurumaru duduk di samping Ookurikara.

Satu kali kedipan. Laki-laki itu menunduk dengan bibir bergetar.

Betapa ia telah mencurahkan seluruh cinta untuknya, sang pemilik makam. Bunga terakhir dipersembahkan kepada yang terindah. Lewat persembahan bunga bakung yang sederhana.

Sebagai suatu tanda cinta untuknya.

 _Aah ..._

 _Sakit._

Kepala Tsurumaru menggeleng lemah.

Di kala mental berguncang-guncang. Tak ada tindakan khusus yang dilakukan Ookurikara selain menempatkan kepala dan menyentuh tulisan kanji yang dipahat indah.

Nyeri tidak terkira terus-menerus mengusik hati. Nyeri dari tumbukan perasaan aneh, ngilu, perih, dan hampa.

Bakung putih bergetar terkena hujaman rintik hujan. Semakin berjalannya waktu, semakin banyak pula tetes air berguguran.

"Tsurumaru ..."

Wanita itu terkesiap.

Ookurikara membaca ulang tulisan makam. Saraf netra terasa perih. Sorot mata menyesak. Lirih mengeluarkan suara napas parau.

Pada saat seperti ini, tidak bisa diragukan lagi, sekian banyaknya rekaman ingatan lama bermunculan dalam bentuk bayangan dalam diri Tsurumaru. Seperti rol film, berputar satu demi satu.

Tidak tahu, apakah semua berlangsung begitu cepat, atau berjalan sangat lama tanpa disadari. Jika memang demikian, betapa cinta ini sungguh berarti.

 _Heh ...!_

Serasa digores mata pisau. Mata kuning dipejam kuat-kuat. Setetes bening mutiara keluar dari sudut kelopak mata. Turut merasakan kepedihan sama.

Tidak mudah melupakan sesuatu yang membekas di hati. Tapi apakah baik dipaksa lenyap dari ingatan?

Duduk dengan menduduki telapak kaki, Ookurikara diam dengan wajah kaku. Sekali lagi, batu nisan dielus.

Tetaplah terjaga.

Bagaimana pun, Ookurikara hanyalah seorang laki-laki. Makhluk adam yang dapat merasakan kebekuan beberapa detik, dihujani tusukan tajam menembus hati.

 _"Bukan tugasmu untuk menjagaku terus ..."_

Itu yang dahulu dikatakannya. Mungkin iya, tidak selalu bagus bersikap posesif.

Aliran air asin enggan berhenti. Jalur napas tersumbat. Dada terasa sesak. Panas dan sesak.

Pada saat ini, salahkah jika Tsurumaru berpendapat, sekali ia mengalih pandang, semua yang terjadi kemudian bermakna penyesalan?

Salahkah jika—jika Ookurikara tetap ngotot menjaga perasan ini?

Ookurikara berdiri, mengusap lemah garis mata, menghapus penyebab pembengkakan mata.

 _Mengesalkan_.

Hati kecil Tsurumaru masih meraung pilu.

Tapi ia lega.

Ookurikara tidak jatuh terpuruk.

Laki-laki itu masih bekerja, bersosial seadanya, makan, minum, dan tidur.

Dan selalu memajang bunga bakung putih di semua pot apartemen.

Tsurumaru menarik garis senyum. Ookurikara tak pernah lupa, nama dan bentuk bunga yang selalu diberikan Tsurumaru untuknya.

Hadiah kelulusan, ulang tahun, valentine, selalu ada white lily turut serta menemani.

Satu kecup tanpa sentuhan sampai di pipi cokelat. Tubuh samar perlahan terkikis lenyap.

Selamat tinggal kasih.

Kutelah pergi selamanya.

Bunga terakhir dipersembahkan kepada yang terindah. Dahulu dari Tsurumaru, kini dari Ookurikara. Dalam situasi berbeda. Sebagai suatu tanda cinta untuknya.

Bunga terakhir menjadi satu kenangan yang tersimpan. Takkan pernah hilang tuk selamanya.

Kenangan manis lewat bunga pertama, dan berhenti pada bunga terakhir, untuk mereka berdua. Sebagai satu tanda cinta untuknya/

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
